Abilities
This page is a listing of all the abilities of the super generation and their users. Note: Some abilites may have multiple users/ and or have different effects when paired with other abilities. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E Electric Manipulation The ability to alter the movement of electrons, allowing almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate energy, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. But this power, because it is electric-based, can be used in much more creative ways. Although, it is powerful and diverse, it is also highly dangerous and very unstable. It can also electrocute the user if they are wet. This power is impressive, yet volatile. It takes a focused and calm person to control this power with no problems at all. People with Electric Manipulation: *Conor F G H Healing Wounds The ability to heal other people's,or self's wounds. You can regenerate any part of your body, and might save yourself from certain death. This ability can range from about three yards. This ability can be used in different way, one way being a shield that heals you while you are behind the shield. If you are not behind this shield it will not work. When not able to control this ability,the way of the healing may vary. This ability also can tranfer the user's pain to others. People With Healing Wounds: *Zoey I J K L Lunar Control The ability to control the moon. This can range from something as small as simple as making the moon brighter, to controlling the tides, or even creating a mini-moon to follow you around. Needless to say, this power works best during the night, but not impossible to use during the day. Its a power that requires constant practice in order to get the most out of it, but it is well worth it. People with Lunar Control: *Zach M N O P Pyrokinesis The ability to manipulate fire in some creative ways. Simple instances such as creating fireballs and flaming walls. Because it also deals with the mind, you can make inanimate objects with the fire, ranging from bats and spoons to more complicated items. They will usually emit heat or flames. Sadly, the vareity makes this power hard to control, and it needs constant practice, lots of time, and a bit of luck to perfect it. People with Pyrokinesis: *Robert Q R S 'Shadow Control' Shadow control is the ability to, obviously, make shadows follow your will after making them a solid figure. Have a crowd surrounding you? You can make their shadows rise from behind them and attack, a mini-army. The downfall is they're only 3/4 as strong as the person they're derived from, but considering there's also the person with this power and his own shadow on the playing field, it can be enough to beat the person anyways. People with Shadow Control: *Sam T U V W X Y Z